In the dental arts the term “bitewing” has two related meanings. In one instance a bitewing refers to a dental x-ray image or film designed to show the crowns of the upper and lower teeth simultaneously. Additionally, a bitewing may be defined as the holder for an x-ray film or sensor that includes a projecting fin on one side that in use is held between the teeth. According to this second definition, the bitewing, or bitewing holder, thus extends perpendicular to the plane of an x-ray film or sensor such that a dental patient may bite down on the bitewing while the film or sensor is inside of his or her mouth, opposite the x-ray source.
Historically, bitewings or bitewing tabs were simple cardboard devices which were attached to an x-ray film holder, used once and then thrown away. Many dentists no longer use x-ray film. On the contrary, x-ray images are often now acquired with digital electronic x-ray sensors.
Unlike a traditional x-ray film, a digital x-ray sensor (referred to herein as a sensor) is a reusable device. Typical sensors are provided in a substantially flattened package with a data cable extending from one end. In use the sensor will typically be associated with a bitewing type device to take bitewing images. Thus, in use a modern sensor is positioned in the same manner as a traditional film for a bitewing image, with the patient biting down on a projecting fin attached to the sensor.
Unlike conventional x-ray film, a sensor must be used multiple times. Therefore, sensors are typically placed within sterile disposable sheaths before use to avoid the transfer of germs or other substances from one patient to another. Various bitewing type holders have been developed which tightly wrap around the sensor or sensor sheaths or alternatively are bonded with adhesives to a sensor and sheath and which further provide a bitewing fin. Known sensor holders can be somewhat problematic to use because they can be uncomfortable for the patient, or difficult to install and remove from the sensor. For example, sensors may be easily damaged by pulling on the data cable during sheath or holder removal. A conventional holder applied loosely to facilitate removal may not adequately secure the sensor during the x-ray imaging process.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the above problems set forth above.